twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimie Changa
|coat = |mane = |timezone = (-6 UTC/GMT) }} Owner of Ponyville's own Taco Palace, Chimie Changa is a fiery, passionate mare with a burning desire to burn YOU AND YOUR TASTE BUDS INTO FLAVORTOWN! 'Background' Fillyhood Born to traditional Pegasi parents, Chimie was always seen as the pony type for doing work, be it chores or otherwise. From the time she was able to speak, she was working around the house, kitchen, and eventually the chili corral. Around the age of six, Chimie learned she was going to be a big sister to Cherrie, the final addition to the family. Earning her Cutie mark Despite her father's stern warnings about peppers, Chimie was a stubborn filly. When he wasn't around, she'd sneak one or four for a snack. After a while, she became curious as to what else she could do with her wonderful comfort food. One night, she decided to tell the entire family she was going to cook something special for them, and for nopony else to lift a hoof or wing. Chimie worked from mid-day to well into the evening, both cutting peppers and stuffing them full of various ingredients she could find -- or reach. Come dinnertime, Chimie unveiled her cooking creation, which her father almost immediately scolded her for. Instead of yielding, she stormed over, told him to stuff his "fatty Pegasus" face, and angrily tells him she's not making anything else. Stunned, both he and his wife partake of the bizarre, and costly, dining choice. To her surprise, they both scarf them down, whereas Cherrie quickly nibbles. So marveled, neither she, nor her family, noticed the flash, nor the nice, red pepper now adorning her flank. Growing Up Although Chimie matured, she quickly learned she was the short mare on the block. As a result, she became quite enraged each time she was called a foal, filly, or asked if she was lost. This inevitably lead to her becoming fed up with living with her family. After a falling out, Chimie stormed upstairs, took her sister by the hoof, and stormed out, vowing she'd prove she was more than a "short, dumb earth pony." Instead of schooling, Chimie set off to work anywhere she could, inevitably settling to be the "craziest pony" working for a then small airship business. Although a great deal of her payment was used for cloudwalk potions, she quite literally enjoyed having her head in the clouds. She was frequently shuffled back and forth between working on frigates and being a cook in the employee mess hall. Adulthood When one of the higher ups of the fledgling business arrived for inspection, she was quite surprised to see an earth pony working in such interesting conditions. Being snide, Chimie quipped back they only keep her around because she's compact and the only pony who made the newfangled food called "tacos", as well as her own rendition of "Tartarus" sauce. Skeptical, the mare asked her to demonstrate, to which Chimie gladly obliged, albeit snarkily. After the mare's compliments, Chimie decided she finally had her way out. After quitting, she made her way to Ponyville, purchased a recently vacated building, and turned it into the first Taco Palace. From here, Chimie made her mark through foods such as tacos, burritos, 'Cheesie' melted cheese, and, namely, her infamous sauces. Phoenix Rising In her yearning to create the hottest foods ever seen, Chimie delved into researching methods by which to pack even more burn into her already ridiculously hot sauces. For seven months, she planned, researched, and drafted up recipe after recipe, plan after plan, until finally, she determined Phoenix magic was the next step. Through the help of many ponies, Chimie was able to put her idea into practice. On the testing night, she, her employee, Zippy Snips, and Noxavian wandered into the remote part of the Whitetail Woods and began setup. Since it did not immediately appear successful, Zippy became annoyed and began to argue with Chimie, leading to her repeatedly kicking the magic "containment cooker" out of frustration. The situation immediately changed as the force dented a poorly welded area of the container. Thinking quick, Chimie knocked Zippy out of the way, taking the blast of raw Phoenix glow. When the flash dissipated, Chimie slowly rose, only to find Zippy booking it away. Both saddened and annoyed, she snuck back toward the shop. Once inside, she finally caught a glimpse of herself. To her horror, something had happened. Between her manequills, yellow eyes, glow, and new appendages, Chimie, needless to say, freaked out. After several months of work, the now Pegaphoenix Chimie, as they named it, has come to terms with much of what happened, and, to a large degree, enjoys her fiery existence. 'Personality' An energetic, excitable mare, Chimie passionately serves, and taunts, anypony who has the gall to enter her restaurant. Unless you ask her for breakfast. Despite her short temper and playful, laid back attitude, Chimie knows how to run a business and deal with everypony in her usual, quirky ways. 'Skills' Despite her lack of a professional, formal education, Chimie is skilled in cooking, especially when it comes to spicy foods and making sauces out of almost anything. Although it's not practical, she's great at being loud and causing a ruckus almost anywhere she is. The daily amount of noise complaints speaks for itself. She's also great at the art of alternative cleaning, namely scrub-brush skating. 'Profession' my naym is chimie and wen its day and awl the ponies ar out of hay i do the ting my cutiemark sed i spice the fud until it is red In other words, she makes sauces, hot foods, and a whole lot of humble pie. 'Family' 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes *Hot things *Being dirty as much as possible *Ponies who'll poke back *Bunnies of all kinds *MOCHA Dislikes *Snooty, suited ponies *Whining *Professionalism *Breakfast Player Notes Category:OCs Category:Shop Owners Category:Earth Ponies Category:Mares